


Back Alley Bargain

by Silver_Centurion



Series: Uncharted: Drakes Debauchery [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Uncharted
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Crack Crossover, Grinding, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Muller and Nathan Drake get a little frisky in a random alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchanting_Codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanting_Codswallop/gifts).



> Another pointless smut ship!~ The bestie wanted Jake Muller with her man this time. This is what happened~
> 
> Does it make sense? Not really. But when you look like Jake or Nathan you're just begging for it!~

“W-Wow you’re really good at this,” Drake gasped and let his head back against the bricks.

“Well it’s what happens when you do this for a living,” Jake Muller retorted with a smug look as he trailed his lips up the underside of Nathan’s member.

The motion made Nathan shudder, and Nathan briefly wished Jake had hair so he could have something to hold on to. He settled for fishing Jakes leather jacket.

“I don’t mean, like, ‘you get around’ kinda good, well I mean you do obviously, but just—“ Nathan stopped when Jake pulled away to give him an eyebrow raise.

“What?”

Jake smirked and rose up off his knees and placed both hands on either side of Nathan’s head. Was Jake always this tall? Nathan didn’t remember having to look up at the kid. _Ew! Don’t think about his age. It’s bad enough that I’m doing this in the first place._

“You sure do talk a lot,” Jake jibed, but his piercing blue eyes remained locked on Nathans. They were kinda mesmerizing.

“Well I hate silence…even during an alley blowjob,” Nathan commented back and tried to ignore his very present erection. Why did Jake stop again?

Jake scoffed, but the look on his face changed. The look he was giving Nathan made his hair stand on end. It felt dangerous and kinky at the same time. It wasn’t the first time Jake had looked at him like that. In fact that look was what enticed Nathan into the alley in the first place. Men weren’t his thing in any universe, but Jake just screamed sex. Just look at him. That open invitation in his eyes made it very hard to say no.

It made it even harder when Jake decided he wanted a kiss. Nathan was both startled and disgusted to be kissing a _man’s_ mouth that had just been on his dick, but said dick didn’t seem to mind at all. It jumped as Jake started to devour Nathan’s lips like no woman ever could. The occasional rasp of teeth and the slight scratch of stubble on stubble added to the experience that, yes, he was being snogged against an alley wall and, yes, he was enjoying it very _very_ much.

Kissing Jake was like being mauled by a tiger. His lips and tongue were all over the place and Nathan had a hard time keeping up, and in the end gave up and allowed himself to be ravaged. With Jake taking control of the kiss, Nathan could divert his attention to other things. Like grabbing a few handfuls of Jakes plump ass for example. Oh God _that ass_.

Jake chuckled into the kiss and responded by grabbing Nathans hips. Jakes tongue seemed intent on seeing what the back of Nathan’s throat tastes like, but those hands were surprisingly light as they slipped up Nathan’s loose polo.

The cool night air gave Nathan goose bumps, but he welcomed the chill to his overheated skin. What he didn’t appreciate was Jake not giving his straining member the attention it disserved. Using that perfect ass as leverage, Nathan pressed their hips together and relished the resulting pleasure.

He didn’t know what he expected, but for some reason feeling Jakes hard on pressed firmly against his thigh threw him for a loop. He knew Jake was a man, duh, but the sudden realization that Jake was turned on too was…flattering?

Nathan pulled away for air, and held onto Jakes jacket for dear life as Jake moved his conquest to the side of Nathans neck.

“You’re hard,” he said. He felt stupid for pointing out the obvious but right now that was all his lust addled brain could come up with.

Jake seemed to also find it stupid because he laughed into Nathans jugular. “Yeah moron. Kinda happens when a man gets excited.”

“No-no I know. It’s just a su—RR—prise,” he squeaked at a sharp bite to the tinder spot right below his ear.

Jake laughed—kinda evilly the kinky bastard—and gave Nathan a daring look. The air hung heavy between them for a moment, thick with each other’s breath and the smell of arousal.

Finally, Jake said, “I wanna fuck you.”

If Nathan’s ass had clenched any harder he would have made a blackhole. The sheer weight of that statement caught him off guard, although he wouldn’t bring himself to be completely off put by it. Again, Jake was a kinky bastard.

“Well aren’t you forward,” he managed after swallowing the lump in his throat. Despite his surprise, and a bit of nervousness, he managed to chuckle along with Jake let out a bark of laughter.

“Well can you blame a guy?” Jake said with a tear in his eye. “You’re hot,” he added and his grin only widened.

Honestly a part of Nathan wanted to run and hide, but there was a part, a part buried deep below his childhood trauma of seeing Sully naked, that kinda, maybe, sorta, really wanted that to happen. Like a lot. But there were a few problems with that.

Nathan cleared his throat in an attempt to regain Jakes attention, which had temporarily shifted to Nathan’s neck again. When Jake hummed in acknowledgment he continued, “Not that…I’d mind that really it’s just…we’re kinda in an alley.”

Jake huffed like he found something funny, “So?”

“So? So, um, Nate don’t do bareback? I like my ass where it is? Alleys are dirty and full of scary hobos?”

Jake paused and gave him a skeptical look. “There hasn’t been a single homeless person anywhere near this alley…”

“That’s beside the point! NO barebacking. NO.”

Jake regarded him and, for a moment, Nathan thought Jake was going to get mad. But instead he shrugged and gave Nathan a strangely affectionate peck on the lips.

“Fine. Can I fuck between your thighs then?” He added with a purr.

Nathan gasped and moaned as Jake gave his hips an enthusiastic roll. His erection had wilted somewhat, but now it was up again and at the forefront of Nathans attention. His hips moved of their own accord, and they both quickly built up momentum.

“O-Or…hear me out,” he panted as he dug his blunt nails into the thick leather on Jakes back. “What if we just d-did this?”

Jake smirked and raised an eyebrow. He seemed fond of that gesture. “Rut against each other like horny teens?”

Well when he put it that was it sounded kinda lame. “Yeah and?” He countered with an eyebrow of his own. He could do it too ya know.

Jake stalled, laughed, then kissed him again this time with more heat as their hips picked up a rhythm again. It felt good. Too good for an alley grinding session. It was impossible that it was just a good angle or something making him feel this good. It had to be Jake. There was something about him, or what he was doing, or how wonderful his tongue felt with it intertwined with his, that was making this humping session better than most of his one night stands.

They separated only briefly for Jake to shimmy out of his pants a little. They were grinding cock to cock, Jakes hands were all over his back underneath his shirt, and Nathan was happily taking advantage of Jakes thighs and butt. Their kiss was getting sloppy and Nathan was thankful there was a wall behind him to help keep him steady. His legs were slowly turning into useless meat sacks while the rest of him was slowly melting under Jakes hot touch.

It felt like they had been there for hours, but it was embarrassingly obvious they had only been doing this for a few minutes. Nathan felt that familiar coil of heat buildup in his belly, and his panting turned into desperate groans for Jake to go faster.

Nathan vaguely heard the slew of dirty things coming out of Jakes mouth over his own whining. _‘You’re so riled up just from this? Man I can’t wait till I actually fuck you.’_

Nathan’s hips went wild as he threw his arms around Jakes narrow waist as an orgasm hit him hard enough to make his ears ring. He felt a wet warmth hit his stomach, he had no idea if it was his or Jakes, but Jake must had come too because they both slowed at the same rate before eventually stopping.

Holy. Shit. Nathan had to stand there and focus on breathing before he passed out. The deafening ringing dulled into a pleasant hum, and he could feel a smile forming. When he finally cracked open his eyes he could see a smile on Jakes face too.

“That…was fun,” Nathan said and resisted the urge to giggle. Men didn’t giggle.

“Fun…oh yeah…” Jake agreed and placed a kiss on a particularly sore bite. “We have to continue this somewhere where you’ll actually let me have a piece of your ass.”

“A piece? Don’t you want all of it?” Nathan asked with a playful eyebrow wiggle.

This time he caught Jake off guard and was rewarded with a genuine laugh. Cute. He sounded much younger when he actually laughed.

“And you called me straight forward,” he said and gave Nathan another searing kiss.

Nathan just grinned into it and hummed in agreement.


End file.
